


[podfic] Love in the Time of the Black Plague

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, tk is an honest to god rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Nolan takes a breath. The bag moves again. He reaches out and just - snatches it, real quick, and - there’s a fucking rat in his trash. A rat, in his trash, looking up at him, and - Nolan is not proud of it, okay, but he fucking screams.00:25:57 :: Written byCrispierchip.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Love in the Time of the Black Plague

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love in the time of the black plague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603914) by [crispierchip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpf-love-in-the-time-of-the-black-plague):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16EFRCIhsCdvVqQZdQhDiJRIR7bORaQch):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This cover was done for the “bitesfrombooks.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/ofmice-men_680.jpg” square of my cover artist bingo 2020 card. See [this post](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/14856.html) for notes/credits.  
Thanks to Crispierchip for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
Ridiculousness? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
